Solo te quiero a ti
by Reidland
Summary: Una corta historia sobre la relación entre Reid y Morgan. Es slash, estás avisado si no quieres no leas.


Título: Solo te quiero a ti.

Pareja: Reid y Morgan.

Notas: Reid y Morgan no me pertenecen, si fuera así tendrían otra vida en Mentes Criminales.

Se despierta con el sonido del agua en la ducha, mira hacia su derecha y ve los números rojos del reloj diciéndole que eran las tres de la madrugada. Se cambia de lado en la cama llevándose con él las sábanas, aspirando el olor que la almohada desprendía, recordándole que hace unos momentos allí había otro cuerpo. Debería ducharse también, no era muy higiénico estar en esas circunstancias pero estaba cansado. El caso había sido largo y Derek había necesitado quitarse la frustración a base de sexo. No es que se quejara pero tiene un límite y aquella situación debería terminar. Para ser exactos no debería haber empezado.

Llevaban un año con aquello, lo que había comenzado de manera casual ahora era casi un ritual. Cada vez que volvían de un caso ambos iban al apartamento del doctor y pasaban unas horas juntos. Solo era sexo o eso se decía al principio ahora Spencer sentía algo más y se daba cuenta de que aquella situación no podía seguir así. Tenía que salir de aquello, pero no era él quien lo haría, aquella era su casa, su cama y su hogar. Derek tenía que volver con Janet, su prometida, con la que llevaba saliendo durante dos años.

"¿Qué haces?" susurró con la voz ronca, cuando vio que el moreno volvía a la cama tras la ducha.

"Meterme en la cama contigo" dijo con una sonrisa en la boca tapándose con las sábanas.

"Pensé que deberías volver a casa con Janet" sentencia el doctor sin querer decir nada más, no sería él el quien lo echara de su cama si quería quedarse.

"¿Me estás echando?"

Reid no contesta. Se levanta a posición de sentado y mira a Derek tumbado boca abajo con la espalda descubierta. Tiene los ojos cerrados y es una imagen que a Reid le parece muy tentadora. Por él se pasaría la vida mirándolo, tocándolo, ya no puede negar lo que siente por él. Es insano, son amigos, compañeros y él tiene a alguien esperando en su casa. Nunca se quedaría allí con él puede aspirar a algo mejor. Su chica estará esperándolo en esa casa que ambos compraron y que hace que sienta más real que no es para él.

"Janet no me espera hasta mañana a la tarde" dice como si supiera lo que el otro está pensando.

"Oh" consigue emitir después de unos segundos.

"Cree que saldremos mañana hacia casa"

"Vale" es lo único que dice, no piensa hablar más y decide dejar las cosas así. "Voy a ducharme" coge una muda y una camiseta y se dirige al baño.

Deja que el agua caliente de la ducha caiga por su piel relajándolo. Piensa que algo está mal con su amante, es raro que se quede allí con él. Su rutina es una buena sesión de sexo y luego él se marcha. Solo duermen juntos cuando están en algún caso y no hay habitaciones suficientes para todos, cosa que no ocurría a menudo, al menos en el pasado. Ahora era distinto, ya que con los recortes de presupuesto, compartir habitación era más frecuente. No es que le importara, hace tiempo que sabía que no iba a despertar todos los días al lado de él. Le encanta despertarse a su lado, sobre todo porque Morgan es cariñoso y cuando le da su beso de buenos días, siente que es la persona más importante para él, aunque sea por breves momentos.

Vuelve a la cama y se coloca al lado de Morgan que parece que duerme. Intenta hacer el menor ruido posible y cuando ve que no se mueve se acurruca al lado de él absorbiendo el calor que el otro cuerpo emanaba. Deja descansar su mano en la parte baja de la espalda y sin quererlo comienza a mover sus dedos en una suave caricia.

"Lo vamos a dejar. Janet y yo nos separamos."

"¿Qué?" Reid se intenta mover pero Derek le agarra por la cintura inmovilizándolo "Derek…"

"Lo sabe."

"¿Cómo que lo sabe?" Reid está nervioso. No puede creer lo que está oyendo. Suspira de frustración. "¿Sabe lo nuestro?" pregunta al fin encontrando las palabras en su boca.

"No sabe que eres tú, cree que alguna otra mujer pero no que eres tú. Y me ha dicho que no piensa aguantarlo más."

Reid se queda en silencio. No había pensado en ello y eso le hace sentir mal, no quiere ser él el culpable de destrozar una pareja. Se remueve incómodo intentando separarse de Derek pero no se lo permite.

"Me ha dicho que si dejo de… verte, ella… me perdonará."

"Oh" siente de nuevo la necesidad de separarse y hacerse un ovillo en su lado de la cama. Sabía que ambos estaban enamorados, que la amaba hasta el punto de que estaba a punto de pedirle en matrimonio. "No tienes que hacerlo."

"¿El qué?"

"Dejarla, se cuanto la quieres y lo que deseas formar una familia con ella"

"Creo que no me has escuchado bien" dice frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo.

"Esto no iba a durar eternamente, tú y yo lo sabíamos"

Ambos se quedan callados, Morgan mirando a Reid que permanecía apoyado en su hombro. El moreno suspiró y Reid se volvió dando la espalda al otro hombre. Se acurrucó tapándose hasta las orejas sin querer pensar demasiado en lo que ocurriría al día siguiente. Morgan lo miró, sintió el deseo de abrazarlo y besarlo, decirle que todo iba a salir bien pero ni él mismo estaba seguro.

El despertador sonó a las nueve y media de la mañana, era sábado y tenían el fin de semana libre pero le gustaba levantarse temprano, tomar un café y prepararse para su nueva tesis. Se despereza lentamente y cuando por fin se despeja se da cuenta de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, gira la cabeza y la cama está vacía. Suspira resignado, no es que esperara encontrarlo a su lado.

Decide levantarse de la cama, no puede permanecer en ella lamentándose por lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Ama a Derek pero no va a permitir que eso le arruine la vida, tiene que pensar en si mismo y seguir adelante, si no lo podía tener como amante lo tendría como amigo. No quería perderlo, ya había perdido a demasiadas personas en su vida.

Se levantó de la cama, buscó algo que ponerse en su armario y decidió que debería desayunar aunque no le apeteciera. La cabeza le iba a estallar, un café y unas aspirinas le iban a venir muy bien. Cuando entra en la cocina se da cuenta de que hay café recién hecho y tortitas en un plato.

"Derek" Llamó al darse cuenta de que solo él podría haber hecho el desayuno.

"En la terraza." Gritó.

Reid se acercó a la puerta con un café en la mano y permaneció observándolo durante un momento. El sol de la mañana hacía que su piel pareciera más brillante. Suspiró sin entender porque aun estaba en su casa. Llevaba puesto el albornoz que le había regalo por su cumpleaños para cuando estaba en casa, ese color le hacia resaltar su tono de piel.

"Hice el desayuno" dice sin mirarlo sintiendo que estaba allí. Reid sonrió esperaba que algún día le dijera como hacía aquello.

"Lo sé" Le enseñó la taza de café cuando lo miró.

"Hice tortitas, te dejé algunas en la encimera. ¿No vas a desayunar?" Negó con la cabeza. "Deberías comer algo. Ayer no cenamos."

"No tengo hambre" dice sin moverse, no es capaz de dejar de mirarlo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" dice dándose la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

"Sigues aquí, no te has ido. Creí… que te habías… ido para siempre." Morgan sonrió e hizo un gesto para que el chico se acercara. Se movió para quedar parado delante del otro hombre. No sabía que pensar ni cómo actuar, que Morgan permaneciera allí le hacía pensar que algo podría ocurrir.

"No podría irme sin más" Lo agarró por la mano e hizo que se sentara en su regazo. "Me parece que ayer no me expliqué bien"

"Creo que fuiste muy claro, me dijiste que Janet te hizo elegir y… sinceramente no pensé que tú… pensaras quedarte aquí conmigo."

"Me ha echado de casa" Reid lo miró sorprendido. "Me dio un ultimátum, si no me quedaba en casa y me iba a este caso era mejor que no volviera. No podía quedarme."

"¡Dios Derek! ¿Estás loco?"

"Si por ti, hace meses que supe que no podría separarme de ti. Te amo Spencer y no quiero tener que pasar ni un minuto más separado de ti."

"¿Y Janet? Tú la amas, le ibas a pedir matrimonio. Erais una pareja feliz."

"No Reid, hace tiempo que me estaba engañando. Solo deseaba poder estar en el trabajo para poder verte, deseaba tener un caso y tener que compartir habitación contigo, tenerte entre mis brazos mientras dormíamos…" las manos de Derek permanecían en la cintura del chico.

"No lo hagas… yo…."

"Shhhh, es lo que quiero, aunque no se si tú quieres lo mismo, tal vez me equivoqué pensando que esto era algo más que sexo."

"¿Bromeas? Te amo y quiero más que sexo contigo. Esta relación va a ser complicada, somos amigos y compañeros. Esto puede ser el mayor error de nuestra vida." Derek le mira y le acaricia la espalda y le sonríe, cuando hace eso Reid sabe que no puede negarse a nada.

"Tú y yo nos conocemos y ya estamos en una relación aunque sea secreta. Esto funcionará si me dejas demostrártelo puedo ser un gran novio." Reid sonrió, la palabra novio le hacía sentirse inmensamente feliz. "No pienses que tienes la culpa de mi rotura con Janet, hace mucho que debería dejarla. Lo único que pasó, es que ella hizo lo que yo no era capaz de hacer. Déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero."

"¿A qué esperas entonces?" susurró Reid al oído del moreno. Fue el único estimulo que necesito para atacar su boca y besarlo de forma apasionada dejando llevarse por toda la pasión contenida desde que vio a Reid enfundado en aquellos pantalones vaqueros ajustados que hacían que su culo y sus piernas se marcaran de una manera que debía estar prohibida por ir provocándolo.

Reid correspondió al beso con igual pasión y no dejó de acariciarlo. Se acomodó mejor en su regazo cuando Morgan le quitó la última pieza de ropa. Hicieron el amor de forma salvaje, dejando que sus instintos más primitivos gobernaran aquel momento, ya tendrían tiempo para ser más cariñosos ahora solo querían aplacar el deseo que sentían.

Ambos terminaron exhaustos y sudorosos en el sofá que el genio tenía en la terraza. Abrazados se acariciaban lentamente enredados dejando que el sol siga manteniendo sus cuerpos calientes. Ninguno se movió, ambos deseaban sentirse mutuamente sin romper el mágico momento que se había creado.

"Necesito que me hagas un favor." Reid respondió que sí. "¿Puedo quedarme contigo?"

"Ya lo haces, estás aquí conmigo."

"Me refiero a quedarme de forma permanente. No puedo volver a ninguna de mis propiedades, las tengo alquiladas y la casa… en fin que Janet vive en ella y yo no quiero permanecer allí ni un minuto más."

"Eres un tramposo." Una ceja levantada por parte de Morgan hizo que el genio sonriera. "Siempre me pides las cosas después de hacer el amor, sabes que no me negaré a ello."

"Sabría que lo harías, te amo y en cuanto encuentre otra cosa me iré."

"No tienes que hacerlo puedes vivir conmigo, hay espacio suficiente para ti y para Clooney."

Por toda respuesta Derek lo beso. Necesitaban una ducha y luego un buen desayuno, pero cuando Reid comenzó a besarle por el cuello olvidó la ducha y volvió a besarlo haciendo que Reid pidiera más. Tenían todo el fin de semana y él iba a demostrarle cuanto lo amaba. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar de cosas más importantes.

Fin-

Gracias por leer.

Los comentarios serán bien recibidos sean buenos o malos.


End file.
